


Reasons

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The Hills Have EyesCharacters: Lizard, Jupiter, Ruby, others mentionedRelationship: Lizard/readerRequest: Please make a fanfic about lizard/reader! She's new in town and the clan likes her or sth like that :D -You're a great writer! ;)AN: I took a little liberty with the plot, I hope this is okay. Slight smut





	Reasons

You walked along the long dusty road and placed down your spikes. You put them on a slight curve in the road, so you could set off the spikes where they couldn’t really see it.   
Then you scouted to try find a good set up point. Somewhere where you could see the road through your scope but not close enough where someone could accidently see you from the road. You were lucky that the hills around the area where easily scalable and had plenty of hiding places.   
next, you just had to sit and wait.   
you were an assassin by trade, sought out as one of the best of the best. It was well paid job and let you travel for free so you didn’t mind too much. Today, you had the job of killing two business men on their way back from a meeting. If the meeting had gone well, you wouldn’t have to do anything, but it didn’t. they spat in your employer’s face and left. So you were called in.   
You set your sniping gun on a rock, allowing you to lie on your front and look through the scope. You lined your crosshairs up with a small bush. Shooting, you were able to see when the bullet hit the bush by the moment, so you knew how much time you had to account for. There was no wind in this area so you didn’t have too many factors to work out.   
you didn’t have to wait long. You saw a car driving along the road. Using the scope, you saw it was the two men and a driver. He would have to go too, but that meant a little more money for you. The more bodies, the higher the price.   
But something else caught your eyes from the side of the road. You saw a man, sneaking up to the side of the road and hiding behind a bush. He threw out some spikes that popped up just as the car drove over them, causing the car to skid and crash into a rock. But you didn’t care about the car, you cared about who the hell that was.   
He pulled the spikes back and retreated back till you couldn’t see him anymore.   
‘shit’, you thought. Another factor. Another variable to take into account.   
Looking back to the car, you saw the three targets tumble out, the driver taking a verbal beating from one of the men.  
you wanted to pull the trigger, your finger itched. In fact, if you aimed right, you could take out the one yelling at the driver and the driver in one shot, then it would just be the second.   
but something intrigued you.   
What was someone doing this far out of civilisation? Who were they?   
Were there more?   
You decided to sit tight, and see how this plays out, but you became a lot more concerned about your surroundings. If you hadn’t had been looking through your scope, you might not have seen him. His tattered clothes seemed to blend into the surrounding areas. Not only that but he had retreated. Why?   
glancing behind you, you felt like something was wrong. No, not wrong. Just, unknown. And you wanted to find out.   
you decided if something went wrong, you wanted to be as close to your motor bike as possible, so you carefully climbed down, keeping an eye on the targets and looking for any more out of place people. You took refuge on a rock about 10 foot away from your bike, which was parked in a dead end cavern in the hills.   
it starting to get dark and you didn’t like it. Sure, your senses were finely tuned, but you didn’t know what to expect now.   
Looking over your shoulder every minute, you watched the men closely. Until you noticed something on the other side of road move.   
A small girl padded out from behind a rock. You could see her features as you were less than 15 foot from her. She had long dark brown hair and wore a tattered summer dress with a worn cardigan. One of her eyes dropped slightly.   
she peaked out, looking at the men who were arguing about what to do before night fell. Another joined her. This one was the man you had seen earlier. He had greying hair that was messy, and a cleft lip. He hissed something to the girl, who rolled her eyes at him, but seemed to follow what he said as she crept closer and closer.   
‘don’t do that, you silly child’ you hissed to yourself. These business men were ruthless, and you knew they each had guns on them. If she was spotted, she would be dead meat.   
‘why do you care?’ you scolded yourself, biting down hard on your lip. She snuck up to the car and started to rummage through the open window in some bags.   
Sure enough, they noticed her. One of the business men shouted ‘hey’ as he made his way to the car, grabbing her by the hair and throwing her to the floor. You heard a growl from your side and whipped around seeing someone on the top of the rock beside you, but they hadn’t noticed you. They were staring at the girl. This new one was crouched down, wearing a bowler hat and a white one suit thing with a jacket over the top. He didn’t have a nose.   
Shit, what were you getting yourself into.   
you looked back to the girl and saw the two business men had pulled out guns and were aiming for her.   
you saw one of the men unclip the safety. Shit.   
looking through your scope, you lined up the crosshairs with the guys gun. If you shot him, he might accidently pull the trigger and kill her anyway. No, you had to get rid of the gun first.   
holding your breath, you pulled the trigger.   
The shot flew through the air and you knew it would hit the mark. Scrambling to your feet, you jumped away from the new man and jumped on your motorbike, revving it to life and getting out of the cavern. You sped up to the group who were in shook. Skidding, you put yourself between the girl and the men, pulling your gun up so you were aiming before they knew what was happening.   
“You alright, sweetie?” you called over your shoulder and glancing to her. She nodded, panting from fear as she backed away. “go.”   
Thankfully, she didn’t argue with you and ran into the hills.   
The man whos hand you shot was huddled on the ground, grasping at his now manged hand, his gun dropped to the floor. The second business man had got such a fright that he had dropped his own gun too. The driver stood behind them, watching in complete shock. When he saw you looking at him, he raised his hands above his head. You almost felt bad since you had to kill him, but then again, he knew what these men did.   
“you-you fuckin’-” The one with the manged hand started to speak but the pain was too much.   
“who sent you?” the second asked, his hands by his sides. “I can pay you double.”   
“deals already been done.” You shrug. “Nothing personal.”   
that was when you noticed something moving behind them. Another figure. No, two.   
one was the man with the spikes, the other you didn’t know.   
Fuck, how many where there?!   
You glanced behind you, making sure there was still no one there.   
“You pierced our tires.” He accused, making you smirk.   
“No, actually, my spikes are further up the road.” You smiled, playing innocent.   
“So, you some kind of assassin?” He cocked his head to the side with a smirk.   
“Not ‘some kind’. I am an assassin.” You clarify, hating how they didn’t take you seriously since you were a woman. But it was common and let you get close to subject. You were carful not to let the men know something was happening behind them.   
Three, there were three there now.   
so that made at least 5 people out here so far. The girl, the spikes, the hat, and the two you hadn’t seen properly.   
“Give ‘em to us.” A voice from behind called, making the men jump as well as you.   
One of the men you didn’t recognised stepped into the light. He looked relatively normal compared to the rest. He wore a long, dark coat and had long hair. He looked a good chunk older than the others. The two other men followed, confused by their companion.   
the third was tall, with a growth over his left eyes and a bald head. He seemed to be missing his front teeth.   
“Excuse me?” you called, completely confused now. What the fuck was going on?   
“You want to kill ‘em, that fine. But let us keep the bodies.” He stepped forward once again and walking past the group of men to stand nearer you.   
“I’ll need proof they’re dead.” You say, not understand why they would want the bodies.   
“what kind?” He asked and you shrugged.   
“Pictures. My client hasn’t asked for anything physical.” You tell him.   
“Physical?” The one with the spikes had crept closer while you were speaking. In the light, you saw his bright blue eyes that sparkled with intelligence.   
“Sometimes, they ask for something. So, like a heart. Or the nose. Finger nails. Teeth.” You rattle off the list like you were speaking about everyday items you could get in the shops.   
Your answer made the one with the spikes smirk, seeming to either impress or amuse him.   
However, during the discussion, the one with the mangled hand seemed to get a sudden burst of adrenaline and angry. He grabbed for his gun, using his left hand to hold it up and aim for the new men.   
“Fuck you!” He screamed but you were quicker.   
you fired and shot him through the side for the head, just beside the ears.   
He slumped to the ground, blood pooling around him. but this caused a chain reaction.   
the driver took off, running back down the road. He could be taken out fine, but the second business man moved for his gun. But as he leaned down for the weapon, you didn’t have to do anything.   
The man with the spiked raised his foot and brought it down on the man head, smashing it into the ground with a sickening thump. The tall one started to let out a hoot, pointing after the driver.   
“Its fine.” You reassure the man who, judging by his childlike dementor and non-use of words might have a mental disorder.   
Raising your scope to your eyes, you line up the cross hairs once again, this time with the back of the mans head. It bobbed up and down as he ran but that wasn’t a problem. Holding your breath, you pulled the trigger. And the man fell to the ground like a ragdoll. Dead.   
the situation in front of you wasn’t over. You moved forward and kicked the gun back and away from the man who was struggling. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switch blade, trying to slash at the man with the spikes leg. He cried out and you growled. Moving forward, you grab the business man by his greasy hair, pulling back his head and shoved the barrel of your gun in his mouth, pulling the trigger.   
and the last kill was one as he body slumped to the ground.   
you were quick to your feet, backing away from the new people and glancing behind you. Still no one.   
“I didn’t know anyone lived out this far. How many of you are there? Ive counted 5 so far.” You say, while the leader raised his eyebrow at you with a smirk.   
“5?” he questions and you nod.   
“You three, the girl and the guy with the hat.” You nod in the direction he had seen him last.   
a chuckle left the leaders lips.   
“I am Jupiter, and this here is my family. Pluto –“ He pointed to the tall one. “lizard-“ to the one with the spikes “and the girl was Ruby and Goggle wears the hat.”  
“Im [y/n].” you say, since you were exchanging names. “But theres more of you.”   
“Yes, a few others. They don’t like traveling outside our village.” Jupiter said with a nod. Then something dawned on you regarding his earlier statement.   
“Id imagine this far out, food would be scarce. You have to live off whatever you could.” You say, your words not going over the top of any of their head.   
“No. you’re right. Its hard out here. But we are not entirely different, as I heard. You make as much a living off death as we do.” Jupiter smiles.   
All you could do is nod, lowering your gun slightly. Your mind was racing.   
your service was sought after, and you always needed different places to hid bodies. Well, this could be just perfect. Somewhere to dump the bodies where they wouldn’t be found, where they would have use. Plus helping a ‘family’ who seemed like they had the world stacked against them.   
“I think you might be able to help me then.” You say, leaning against your bike slightly. “I have a big target next month. 13 people to be precise. Well, ive been worried about where to kill them or stash the bodies but, if I could lead them through here and set up somewhere in the hill, you think you could help me out? You could keep them all. And the pays good.”   
“well, that would certainly help us out.” Jupiter looked to Lizard who gave a single nod. “but how can we trust you?”  
“How can I trust you?” you fired the question back at him, all too aware you were outnumbered.   
Jupiter opens his mouth to answer but then smiles and closes it.   
Reaching into your pocket, you take out your phone. You quickly snapped a shot of the driver and the first man, carful to keep the groups feet out of the photo. You would take a picture of the one who ran when you passed him.   
“I should find out about whats going to happen by Tuesday. I don’t suppose you have a phone?” You asked, looking up at Jupiter. He shook his head. “Thought not. Well, I’ll come back on Wednesday. You can have your answer by then and I’ll have a plan either way.”   
Throwing your leg back over your bike, you decide its best to get out there right now while things were well. You race past them to the third body, only stopping to take a quick picture and then racing off, your heart pounding in your chest.  
\-----------------time skip --------------------  
It was all arranged. When you went back, Jupiter was there with a walkie talky connecting you to someone new called Big Brain. A deal was worked out and a plan as well. An ambush. They would also get the help of another ‘clan’, Jupiter’s brother Hades.   
the only issue was there was a delay with the ‘delivery’ and you ended up having to go back 5 or 6 times to update them on the plan. The second time, you actually went to the village, meeting the rest of the family. It would seem that you had been spoken about many times, because Big Mama knew exactly who you were, as did Cyst and big Brain. You also met Ruby properly. She seemed sweet and way too innocent to be wrapped up in all this.   
You couldn’t work out why they trusted you so quickly. Until Lizard told you.   
The gas station attendant had been becoming more erratic. It seemed the toll of sending people down this path was getting to him. They needed someone new, or at least with new connections. You said you would see what you could do. You didn’t want to give up everything, but you knew a few older guys who were looking for an easy life that wouldn’t pry too deep into their previous professions.   
Lizard had certainly taken a liking to you. And you to him.   
Of all the group, you enjoyed his company the most. Something about him gave you a rush, it reminded you of danger and you couldn’t get enough of it. You couldn’t stop thinking about him. At night, you would toss and turn in your bed, wondering about the mutant. In less than a month, you were completely smitten by him. Some girly, lovey dovey part of you that you thought had died long ago longed for his arms around you. You hadn’t expected yourself to fall so hard for him. Maybe because he wasn’t what you had expected or becuase you hadn’t been looking for it. Either way, you couldn’t deny your attraction.   
To make things a little worse for you, it was agreed you and Lizard would be stationed together during the attack.   
At first you didn’t understand this tactic. Liard was obviously one of the most aggressive and stronger ones in the clan so putting him up front to help with the attack seemed better. But then you realised that your position in the hills as a sharp shooter might be threatening to both clans. Jupiter wouldn’t put Ruby up with you in case you did turn on them. Goggle and Pluto might stand a good chance against you but Lizard was probably the best one. You also noticed that they didn’t like you being near when Hades or his clan were around. Apparently, even though you were helping them, Hades might see you as a good breeder and try take you as well.   
All the issues aside, you didn’t know how well you could concentrate with him around you. But who knew, maybe you had had the same effect on him. Ruby certainly seemed to think so. She’d smile when you were in the same room as Lizard and he stood near you, she smiled when she’d see the two of you speaking. She told you that he always seemed like he was in a better mood when you were coming.   
You stood outside the gas station, glancing at your watch as you waited for him. The ambush was happening closer to here than the town to prevent Mama or the kids getting involved in any way or a victim getting to them. It was empty, the old ‘owner’ having been taken care of and an old friend of yours traveling out next weekend to take his place.   
You also set up a camera that was linked to your phone which would send you a notification when it detected movement. This would give the hill people some warning before they fully arrived.   
Lizard was to meet you here and the two of you had to climb up to the vantage point about a mile in. your bike was to be hidden around the back so it couldn’t be seen.   
Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around your waist, lifting you off the ground. You were about to scream when you head the similar chuckle for Lizard   
“You scared the life out of me.” You scowled as he set you down, laughing to himself at your reaction. He carried you for a few feet before dropping you and continuing to walk, leaving you to catch up with him. You playfully push his shoulder as you catch up, mumbling an insult which he shrugs off.   
He led the way, looking at you to make sure you were keeping up. Although you weren’t completely stupid and had plenty of weapons on you, they went unused.   
Lizard walked and climbed quickly, with you right at his heel and before you long, you were at the vantage point in the hills. Lizard called into the walkie talkie that you two were in position.   
You walked to the edge, seeing the road beneath. Pulling out your sniper, you set it up on the ledge. Lying on your stomach, you lined up a few shots, making sure you could get enough manoeuvrability to get someone if they started to run.   
Glancing over your shoulder, you saw Lizard sitting against the rock, his eyes on your ass. You couldn’t help but smirk. Perhaps tonight could be fun after all. You looked away before he noticed and glanced at your watch. You still had 2 hours before they were due. You could defiantly have some fun with him before you had to work and who knows, maybe more could come of it.   
Sitting back on your knees, you stretch a little, pushing your chest forward and arching your back. You turn to Lizard, whos eyes were on you.   
Moving across to him, you sit in front of the man on your knees. Lizard had his knees bend and his feet on the floor, his arms resting on his knees as he started at you.  
“You seem preoccupied.” You stated, reaching out a hand and trailing your fingers up the front of his left leg. Lizard let out a shiver, snarling a little under your touch.   
“Nah.” He growled, his voice sharp like his eyes. His hands dropped from his knees.  
“Good.” You leaned forward to place a hand either side of his hips to crawl up his body, coming dangerously close to his misshaped lips. Lizard physically tensed under your touch, but his legs dropped so they were flat on the floor.   
You took the opportunity and straddled his hips, pressing your body against his. A deep growl escaped his throat as he gritted his teeth.   
“what’s wrong? Don’t want to have some fun?” You said as you placed your hands on his chest and running them up to his neck and head.   
“said I wouldn’t touch yah.” He growled, his eyes shutting for a moment as he seemed to struggle to keep his self-control. Now you wanted him even more.   
“What if I’m touching you? That doesn’t count?” You ask, leaning down to his neck, pressing a few feather light kisses to the skin there. A shiver ran through his body as his hands grabbed your thighs, holding you as tightly against him.   
He never answered your question, but you assumed the answer was a no. you trailed soft kisses up his jaw to his mouth. At first, you were unsure about how you would kiss his misshaped lips, but he answered that question by turning his face to yours and pressing his mouth to your own.   
A mixture of his lips and the area of gum fused with the top of his lip made you shiver. It was so exhilarating. He seemed to snarl into the kiss, one of his hands leaving your thigh to grab the back of your neck, holding you in place.  
You couldn’t help but let out a soft moan, only seeming to edge him on further as the kiss became more and more intense with every passing second.  
“Liizzzard.” Big Brains voice called over the walkie talkie, making you both jump a little. Lizard grabbed the radio and gave a gruff ‘yeah’.   
It turned out to be nothing. Big Brain just wanted to check that you were there, and everything was okay before the big hit.   
While Lizard spoke over the radio, you took the chance to press light kisses down his neck. An action that seemed alien to Lizard, much like the first kiss.   
but once he was done with the radio, his hands grabbed your waist and he moved quickly, flipping you to the side so you were on your back and he was between your legs. You wasted no time kissing him as he pressed against you.   
He pulled back to duck his head down your neck. You felt him press his tongue against the base of your neck and then slowly licking up to your jawline.   
You had to fight every urge in your body to let out a long moan at the feeling. Noise could easily travel in the hills.   
But it would seem fate was working against you because just as he trailed back to your lips and began to grind against you, your phone went off in the small bag you had bought.   
You let out a frustrated groan as Lizard sat back on his knees, allowing you to sit up and grab your bag.   
Pulling your phone up, you saw it was the camera.   
Opening it up, you could see the van of people had just driven past it.   
“Shit, their early.” You half groaned as you looked up to Lizard.   
“Betta warn the other.” He reached over and grabbed the radio, calling over it that they were on their way.   
You moved to your sniper as an awkward silence fell over the two of you.   
Lizard came to sit to your right, carefully watching over the others as well as looking out for the van.   
“Why?” He suddenly asked.   
“huh?” You didn’t understand his question. You pushed yourself up to sit on your knees. You still had a few moments before they came through.   
“why me?” He spoke again, refusing to look at you but his features showed confusion.   
“Well, because Im attracted to you.” You saw no point in lying to him.   
“That’s fucked up.” He instantly replied, frowning.   
“Im an assassin. Im kinda past that area already.” You giggle a little, trying to break the tension between you two. And it seemed to work as he fought the smile pulling at the edge of his torn lip.   
Biting down on your own lip, you wondered if you should continue, and voice told you yes.   
“Ive always been one of those thrill seekers. And I found that I was drawn to you because you were unlike any man ive ever encountered in my life.” You look at him, seeing he had dropped his gaze down to his feet, that smile no longer on his lips.   
“You gonna stick around after this is all done?” He finally speaks, nodding to the road.   
“Hmm, I don’t know. Depends if I have a reason.” You pretend to think before smiling.   
Lizard looks to you then moves quickly.   
He places one hand on the side of your neck and the other arm wrapped around your torso, pulling you flush against him once again.   
Ducking his head, he kisses you again. Like before, the kiss was intense and passionate, but with a hint of desperation and perhaps a form of begging.   
He groaned against your lips, obviously still riled up from earlier. But so were you.   
you wrapped your arms around his neck, running one of your hands through his messy hair as you kissed him back with equal want.   
“Well, that’s certainly a reason.” You gasp as you pull away, both of you panting slightly.   
“good.” Lizard mumbles, his eyes darting past you to the road. Just as he did, Goggle called over the radio that they were close.   
\-----time skip -------------  
The event when off without issue, and both clans went home with enough meat to last them a while. Mama had already offered you a room if you wanted it and Ruby even said you could stay in hers. Jupiter had said you were welcomed in the village any time for as long as you wanted.   
When the fight was done, everyone dispersed with Jupiter’s clan returning to the village. The men walked ahead as they pulled some of the bodies on planks of wood while you and Ruby walked behind.   
“You gonna stay?” She asked, excitedly.   
“Yeah, for a wee while. I’ll still take jobs, but it’ll be nice to have somewhere to go.” You tell her.   
“Why?” She asks, and you could see the resemblance between her and her sibling. But she seemed genuinely curious. She lived for your tales of excitement and you supposed she couldn’t understand why someone who had the freedom she didn’t would choose to stay here.   
“I have my reasons.” You smile, your eyes meeting Lizards as he glances back at you.


End file.
